Junko (Touhou)
Character Synopsis Junko 'is the main antagonist of Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. She's a sagacious spirit and sworn enemy of Lunarians who orchestrated the invasion to the Moon for the sole purpose of killing Chang'e. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Touhou Name: Junko Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Divine Spirit, God-Like Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku (Can create storms of bullets and spread them out to overwhelm opponents), Purification (Capable of purifying anything, including reducing beings to the state of existence before borders), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Reality Warping, Duplication (Can do this infinitely without losing power), Non-Corporeal (Her human-like appearance is no more than just a meaningless form, like most gods), Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Blessings (All Gods can induce curses or give blessings), Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods can give "name" to an object, thus defining new border and creating new concept , they can also change their aspects by changing their own names), Abstract Existence (The true form of gods exists as pure ideas that manifest themselves through endlesss bodies. Although, Junko is a divine spirit as opposed to god). Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods exist before any concepts are created, thus are able to exist without one) and Mind Manipulation (As showcased by her invasion of the Lunar Capital, Junko is unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Considered the greatest threat to The Lunar Capital, making her superior to Sagume and to extension, Doremy Sweet. Killed Houyi, another notable god and also husband to Chang'e. Gave Clownpiece her powers, who is at the very least on par with The Gods themselves. Portrayed as somewhat comparable to Hecatia) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be vastly superior in Reimu, Marisa and other comparable beings in speed. Easily exceeds the Watatsuki Sisters, who have no issue travelling from The Moon to Gensokyo in short time frames). '''Omnipresent '''as Conceptual Being (Gods exist across all of reality and can manifest themselves anywhere they desire. Although, in this state they can't truly interact with reality) 'Lifting Ability: Stellar '(Superior in strength to Yatagarasu, who's the size of Stars) 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Clownpiece, a being with only a fraction of her power is superior to the gods. In addition Junko posed a massive threat to the entire Lunarina Capital, which includes beings like Sagume Kishin and Doremy Sweet) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Comparable to other Gods in durability) 'Stamina: Likely high Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be at least comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Multiversal 'for her true form (Gods can access any Otherworld) 'Intelligence: High '''(Capable of constructing plots that will overthrow and destroy the entire lunarian capital) '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Ability to Purify Anything:' Junko has the power to purify anything, refining her target and removing any impurities, like the refinement of a metal. She used this power on herself, purifying herself of all identifying information and turning herself into a divine spirit, the embodiment of her own resentment. She also used this power on Clownpiece and the other Hell Fairies, transforming them into beings of pure lifeforce that would threaten the Lunar Capital. In addition, she claims that she'd be able to kill the heroines unconditionally with this power if it weren't for Eirin's power. According to ZUN, Junko's power is actually an ability to bring things back to their godly nature, before they have names; therefore, it can almost be considered the power to give birth to gods. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Aliens Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Danmaku Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Curse Wielders Category:Blessed Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2